Pingu's TV Channels 5
Pingu's TV Channels 5 is the fifth episode of the Pingu's TV Channels series. Segments The Beginning Pingu and Pingu's Dad are delivering mail to other penguins on their hometown. On the end of the day, Pingu tells the Other Postman about their delivering business, Until Pingu's dad crashes his Tractorsledge by accident. Pingo and the computer Pingo is on a computer and sees a screen saying "To start press any key." Pingo starts wondering where's the any key was. But what he sees is Esc, Ctrl, And PgUp. But there doesn't seen to be an any key. The Seagull and the crab. The Seagull is minding his own business, Until a crab pops up and grabs him by the mouth. Pingu starts laughing evilly by this. President Pingu's Dad Pingu's Dad is making a message about that everyone was condemned to a eternal damnation. Then Pingu's Dad thinks it was good, But Twilight Sparkle doesn't think that Pingu's Dad wasn't doing a very good job. Pingu and the snowman Pingu is liking a snowman. Ipecac Drinking Contest Danny Cat, Pingu, and Pinga are having a contest. Whoever goes the longest without puking wins the last piece of pie on the fridge. So far, No one is puking until Everyone vomits. Moskau Pingu and his teacher are dancing to the Moskau song. President Pingu's Dad 2 Pingu's Dad is having another message that emergency plans are spotty at best. Pingu's Dad then makes a joke about getting "Spotty" But Twilight Sparkle doesn't get the joke. Pingu's Dad then growls at her. Pingu and Geri Pingu is trying stay alive outside of the scary statues, Until he runs over to Geri, Which startled Pingu. The Return of Baldy Noisehair Pingu is riding on his bed until The Giant Walrus scared him, Sonic calls The Giant Walrus Baldy Noisehair again, And saying that it's the best thing he heard all day. The Giant Walrus knows it's a bad thing. The Stouffer's potpies Pingu's Mom tells Pingu that the his Stouffer's potpies had been on the table for 10 hours, And wanted a divorce. But Pingu wants her to get his phonebook and get those guys from NASA. This made Pingu's Mom furious and is thinking that Pingu is making her his slave. This made Pingu also furious and wants his phonebook right now. Pingu, Pinga and Mr Lion. Pingu and Pinga are playing on the tub, Until it tips over. Suddenly, Mr Lion pops up and starts attacking Pingu and Pinga. Spoon Pingu's Dad makes a joke about a spoon, But Rachet doesn't get it. Pinga and Danny Cat Pinga gets surprised that Danny Cat is playing a piano. Pingu and The Seagull Pingu is walking out his door, Until The Seagull talks to him and says "What are you looking at, Feathers?" Pingu, Pinga and the sick Grandfather Pingu and Pinga are coming in Pingu's Grandfather's house, But where surprised to see that Pingu's Grandfather has spots on him. This causes Pingu and Pinga to scream and run away, But Twilight Sparkle thought it was Hilarious. Pingu and the paint Pingu is laughing, Until Robby angrily puts paints on him, Making Pingu strangle Robby. That will require a tetanus shot Pingu states to the audience that he isn't going to swear, But is going to kick this doghouse down. The Hockey Guys can't remember Pingu and Robby were curious about the The Hockey Guys, Until The Hockey Guys came up and start attacking them. The Hockey Guys then state to Pingu and Robby if they know his name, But they don't know. But it wasn't on their underwear. The Hockey Guys then were surprised about checking their underwear was a joke, But Tails doesn't laugh at it. Lunch break Pingu is hosting a lunch break for his friends, Which didn't last very long as Pingu broke the table and tells them to get back to work. = Trivia * This is the first episode to be released in 2012. * This is the last episode to be completely done on fullscreen. Future episodes will be widescreen starting with Pingu's TV Channels 6. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that were released in 2012